by_steel_and_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Straton
Thaness Eliza Straton, also known as Eliza the Bastard, or Eliza the Flower Girl, is the daughter of Ser Darius Straton and his murdered lover, Jane. Despite being kept a secret for much her life, Eliza was legitimized by Thane Nilos Kallistratos II after her role in the Battle for Stoneshade. Therefore she is recognized as an official member of House Straton. Later, she was married into House Kallistratos, when she eloped with Thane Nilos and became the Thaness of Blackwall Hold. Eliza was a major non-player character in The Crimson Mountains campaign. Eliza was the apprentice of Professor Mikal Vredesbyrd, from whom she learned a great deal of science, being recognized as a prodigy by her peers. After her legitimization, she enrolled in the University of Discord. Backstory Eliza's identity had been kept a secret since her birth, and after her mother's death, was put in the care of Muriel, an old lady who has operated the one and only flower shop in Stoneshade for fifty years. Eliza became a talented botanist in her own right, known as "The Flower Girl" throughout town. As a young girl, Darius promised her that one day she would not need to live in hiding any more, and that she would live a wonderful life as a noble in a high castle. This dream came true in 546 ACR, when Eliza was legitimized as a member of House Straton. Activities in The Crimson Mountains Episode 2 Eliza was introduced in Episode 2, when she was visited by her father. She warned him about vengeance, saying that taking vengeance for her mother's death was a poison for Darius' soul. She then spoke of Darius' promise, and tried to assuage her fears by assuring her he was still working on making her (perhaps naive) dream a reality. Eliza was mentioned later in this session, when it was revealed that at least one man in Tirrenor knows of her existence - Inquisitor Caius. Caius promised Darius to protect Eliza and to give her protection in the Iron Keep under the guise of a servant job for the girl. In return, Darius would have to fulfill Caius' request - to join the Sons of Aquinas and earn the trust of Rhys Sighard, acting closely as an informant. Episode 3 Eliza appeared again in Episode 3, where Darius discovered that she had taken up residence in the Iron Keep. Darius visited her in the servant's quarters, where he said his goodbyes and revealed to her that he was going on a life-threatening mission. Tearfully, the young woman saw her father depart, but not before the two bonded over an orchid flower. Later, Eliza was seen cleaning the Iron Keep's council chamber, and leaving a vase of flowers on the table. Episode 4 Eliza was seen again in Episode 4, where she was seen cleaning Professor Mikal Vredesbyrd's laboratory in the Iron Keep. Episode 5 After the council meeting, Nilos met Eliza again and introduced himself to the shy girl. Episode 6 In Episode 6, Nilos ran into Eliza in Professor Vredesbyrd's lab, where it was revealed the two had become good friends. Vredesbyrd said Eliza had quite the mind for science, and was becoming his valuable helper. Vredesbyrd insisted that he bring Eliza to his new lab at the Astrologist's Tower to serve as his apprentice. Nilos agreed that Eliza could go, and put her talents to use. Episode 7 While in captivity, Darius Straton had a hallucinatory vision that Eliza visited him in his cell.Category:The Crimson Mountains Category:Characters Category:House Straton